25 años despues
by mApItA
Summary: Todos es paz en la aldea de Konoha...pero...que pasaria si un portal es abierto hacia otra dimension...pasado o futuro?
1. Sus vidas

**25 AÑOS DESPUES**

**Sus vidas**

A la muerte de Akatsuki y Orochimaru, la aldea de Konoha en los ultimos25 años se convirtió en una de las aldeas mas prestigiosas entre todas. Excelentes genins, chunins y jounins. La aldea crecio muy rapido asi como sus habitantes que hace un tiempo solo empezaban sus vidas.

Naruto Uzumaki, el chico mas idiota, por asi decirlo, se convitio en jounin en poco tiempo…bueno no en tan poco pero lo hizo. El se caso con Hinata…si..esa chica recontra timida que cada vez que el se acercaba solo podia ponerse roja para después desmayarse. Y claro que Naruto no perdio el tiempo…no! Ellos tuvieron 2 hijos, un chico de 12 años muy parecido a Naruto llamado Koji y una chica de 10 llamada Haruhi

Sasuke Uchiha regreso a Konoha después de que cumplio lo que siempre habia deseado, matar a Itachi y por ultimo desaserce de Orochimaru. El se caso con Sakura y tuvieron 2 hijos una chica de 11 años llamada Kari y un chico de 8 años llamado Souma, los dos con la linea sucesoria del sharingan, pero solo Kari heredo la fuerza brutal de Sakura.

Ino y Kiba terminaron juntos y tuvieron una hija de 11 años tan gritona como Ino y tan alterada como KIba llamada Soe

Chouji se caso con una aldeana de Konoha que se dio cuenta que los chicos de huesos grandes eran muy atractivos como siempre decia el, y junto a ella tuvieron a AJ un chico de 11 años

Neji y Tenten se casaron y tuvieron a Anna de 12 años y a Ryo de 10 años

Shino y Lee viajaron hacia otra aldea porque conocieron a sus esposas fuera y decidieron quedarse por halla.

Gaara siguió siendo el kazekage de la aldea de la arena y tuvo 2 hijos con una chica de su aldea, Marin y Kohaku los dos de 10 años. Lo mismo le paso a Kankuro que tuvo un hijo con una chica de su aldea, Shiba de 11 años

Finalmente…Shikamaru Nara..el chico problemático…el chico lagrimas etc a pesar de ser TAN machista, a pesar de ser tan PROBLEMÁTICO, se caso con la kunochi de la aldea de la arena…Temari. Y aunque desde un principio no le daba mucha importancia al final se dio cuenta que ella era lo que buscaba. Ellos tuvieron 3 hijos Tadashi de 12 años a Saori de 11 años y a TK de 6 años.

Temari se quedo en Konoha pero de vez en cuando viajaba con su familia a ver a sus hermanos, especialmente a Gaara.

Por otra parte Tsunade seguia siendo la quinta Hokage de Konoha a pesar de seguir teniendo la misma apariencia… y Jiraya o mejor dicho, ERO-SENIN, seguia siendo un pervertido sexual.

Sus vidas eran normales no habia peligro hasta ese entonces pero al otro lado de la aldea alguien realizaba una conspiración…

???: Ya esta listo, es hora de irnos hacia Konoha…seria mala idea hacerlos esperar

¡¡¡: Tienes razon, ya es tiempo

???: Y…a donde los va a enviar

¡¡¡: Paciencia paciencia…ya veras

Y diciendo esto los dos hombres salieron para la aldea

**Hola gnt!!! Weno espero q les halla gustado este primer fic…noc como se me ocurrio…estaba n la playita ahí toa aburrida y se m decidi hacerlo asi q dejen sus reviews ps****!!! Gracias!!!**


	2. El plan en marcha

**El plan en marcha**

Después de dos dias de viaje los dos hombres llegaron a la aldea, pasaron como si nada y se hospedaron en un hotel.

???: Bueno primero recorremos todo para conocer un poco mas y luego en la noche nos moveremos para poner todo en marcha – le decia el tipo a su acompañante

!!!: Si pero recuerda que los del ANBU estan rondado siempre

???: Ja! Pero para eso te tengo a ti. Tu me cubriras mientras yo hago los preparativos. Por algo te traje no lo crees??

……………o……………………o………………

Mientras que en otro lado de la aldea…

Tadashi!! Levantate ya!! Acuerdate que tenemos practica con los demas – le decia su hermana

Si si ya voy…ahhh como gritas Saori callate!!

La chica castaña bajo la escalera y se encontro con su mama

Mama ya me voy si Tadashi baja dile que ya me fui no pienso esperarlo, yo ya no estoy para eso trotes

Jajaja…Ya hija, pero antes de que te vallas dile a tu papa que le toca llevar a Tk a la academia

Si ok…

YA!!! VAMONOS!!!...- dijo Tadashi bajando las escaleras en una

Eso si es rapido…bueno ya nos vamos adios mama

Y asi salieron los dos chicos corriendo hacia el bosque donde se iban a encontrar con los demas

Temari ya se desperto TK- dijo Shikamaru desde arriba

No amor, pero recuerda que te toca a ti llevarlo a la academia yo tengo que hacer ciertas cosas

Si si..ahh que problemático – dijo el bajando – Buenos dias – dandole un beso

Tienes una mision hoy? Dijo Temari

Si pero regreso en la noche, hay un señor que quiere unos papeles sobre tierras de no se que…ahh es muy problemático- dijo shikamaru sobandose la cabeza

Para ti todo es asi…no me extraña – dijo Temari acercandose y tomando un trozo de su pelo

Shikamaru la agarro de la cintura y la pego mas a el

Mamaaaaaaaa!!! - dijo TK llorando

TK…dijeron los dos a la vez – se dieron un beso y Temari subio

………..o………………o………………

Hinata ya me voy – le dijo Naruto a su esposa

Que te valla bien, regresa pronto porque Haruhi quiere que le enseñes otra tecnica

Ok ok

Papa traeme algo de tu viaje – dijo Koji

Si a mi tambien papa – dijo Haruhi

Claro!! Ya veran, es un trato - le dio un beso a Hinata y a sus hijos y salio rumbo a una mision

Haruhi nosotros tambien tenemos que irmos los demas nos esperan

Es cierto, se me habia olvidado - dijo Koji cogiendo una manzana y saliendo corriendo

……………….o……………..o……………..

Sasuke ya me voy, Tsunade-sama me ha dado una mision de ultimo minuto cuida a los chicos. Un beso…Sakura

Esto fue lo que leyo Uchiha Sasuke en una nota dejada por su esposa

Papa ya nos vamos – dijo Kari, su hija mayor – yo voy a dejar a Souma a la academia

No regresen tan tarde

Y asi los dos hermanos tambien salieron rumbo uno a la academia y la otra a su entrenamiento

………….o…………….o………….

Apurate Saori que lenta eres…- le decia su hermano

Mira….si quieres correr corre pero a mi no me apures…- le dijo con cierto enoojo.

Hey chicos esperenos – dijo Koji que iba un poco mas atrás

Koji, Haruhi!! – dijo Saori

Holaaaa!! Dijo una voz que venia acercandose del otro lado. Era la voz de Soe la hija de Chouji

Que milagro todos hemos madrugado- dijo Tadashi

Y eso que ahorita viene Anna y su hermano, me los acabo de encontrar facil ya deben de estar viniendo- dijo Soe

Lo siento pero ALGUIEN tuvo un problema con papa - dijo Anna uniendose al grupo

Oye! Solo porque se me callo la vasija de casualidad…no es la gran cosa – dijo Ryo quejandose

Ya ya no armen tanta bronca por un jarroncito…vamos a entrenar – dijo Koji

Y diciendo esto el entrenamiento comenzo y asi fue hasta la noche donde cada uno se fue a su casa a encontrarse con su familia

………………o………………….o………………

???: Ya es hora…después de todos estos años por fin Konoha caera de una buena vez y le daremos en donde mas les va a doler…

El hombre concentro un sus manos chakra y con una especie de sello puso la palma de su mano en la tierra y un agujero enorme de color negro se abrio. Parecia una especie de portal hacia otra dimension

???: Listo… que la fiesta…empiece….

**Wow!! Son las 2 de la mñn..que bstia…mi cerebro ya no da MAS!! PERO…igual ps…ya lo empece ahora lo tengo que terminar…Consejo!! Nunca hagan esto en la playa…creanme paresco una completa autista quedandome escribiendo n mi ksita..frente al mar pa colmo…pro too es por ustedes ps..sino ya hubiera tirado la toalla hace TIEMPOOO!!! Weno..hace dos dias jajaja…pro igual!!!..asi q dejen reviews!! **


End file.
